totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Hello? Guys? Anyone there? This wiki is an information database about the sequel to Total Drama Island written by Fanfiction.net writer, The Kobold Necromancer. Here you will find information about the completed Total Drama Comeback, as well as its ongoing sequel Total Drama Battlegrounds. Open editing and additions is encouraged! Come on, help us! *smiley face* And more importantly, have fun and be safe! Feel free to join the wiki, new faces are always welcomed. Read the ' 'rules and guidelines page before editing. Thank you. The most important rule is this: Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All-Stars, Patihkew (sp?) Island, and Ridonculous Race do NOT happen according to TDC canon. Please! We need some scenes from Total Drama Comeback and/or Battlegrounds! If any editors out there can draw in the TD style really well, please create some of these much-needed pictures! Everyone and Rodney is one of of several multi-person relationships... Read more... * March 5, 2012 - Chapter 47 is posted, and we finally find out what Clive was like before he went emo. Please review, or story will die. * December 10, 2012 - Kobold posts a very distressing journal concerning TDBG's future. READ IT! * November 24, 2012 - User:Per Ankh begins the Episode Page Edit overhaul. * August 15, 2012 - Kobold finds a job at Home Depot. Go congratulate him, everybody! * July 10, 2012 - Total Drama Battlegrounds goes on a temporary hiatus. Don't waste time, editors! Use this this to get the wiki in tip-top shape! *December 31, 2011 - Featured articles begin. *December 30, 2011 - Chapter 46 of Total Drama Battlegrounds is published, starting the RV Race episode. *October 3, 2011 - Chapter 45 of Total Drama Battlegrounds is published and the episode Super VR ends. It's also Kobold's birthday! *August 22, 2011 - Kobold lost his job at a bookstore. As a result, TDB will not be updated as often. *August 19, 2011 - Chapter 44 of Total Drama Battlegrounds is published and the episode Super VR continues. action=purge}} ↑ REFRESH ↓ Blogs bloglist date Blog posts Total Drama Comeback and Battlegrounds are known by some fans as the BEST Total Drama fanfics in the world, and to others as better than canon. The timeline for these stories begin during the TDI special, just after Chris has asked Owen if he wants to keep his winnings. This is where Kobold deviates from canon. Ezekiel speaks up and tells Owen that he will only have a 1/22 chance of winning, comparing the situation to a set of 22 cupcakes, 21 of which taste of blended cockroach, while only one is chocolate. In horror, Owen chose to keep his winnings instead of choosing the million, therefore preventing Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour from occurring.﻿ *Character Families *List of Challenges in TDC - This one needs to be brought up-to-date and requires scanning of each 'episode'. *'List of Races - This one must be updated with every race challenge in Battlegrounds.' *'List of Virtual Challenges - This one must be updated with every VR challenge in Battlegrounds.' *Similarities to Total Drama Canon - This article requires careful scanning of both stories for any references to canon. *All Interaction articles - (also needs to have several pages added). Badges for Relations and Conflicts! *Wawanakwa Island *Total Drama Comeback *Everything in the Episodes Category. *Fanart! Please do some drawings of TDC and TDBG, we'd not only love you, but add it into the Wiki in all fitting places! Category:Browse Category:Content